


"You Will Just Have To Wait."

by Azathothh



Category: Android Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: A bit of gore, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Watched a movie called Android apocalypse forever ago, fell in love with the main characters. Here's a small drabble about the two.
Relationships: Deecee/Jute
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	"You Will Just Have To Wait."

"I'm done." Deecee said, laying on the ground at the bottom of the hill. Jute looked over, sitting up. The two were breathing heavily, their fight ending at the bottom of a sand dune.  
"Get up, we can't just lounge around!" Jute huffed, pulling the handcuffs that tethered the two together.  
"They won't have patrols out until the morning. For now, we rest."   
Jute let out an aggravated sigh, realizing that he won't win against the cog.   
"I am going to shut down now." Deecee said, closing his eyes. Jute jumped up and grabbed the androids arm, shaking him.   
"Hey, hey! No! We need to talk-"   
His efforts were fruitless, the Android had already gone comatose for the night.   
Jute sat up for a bit, brooding, until he fell asleep on the sand, the cold desert air soaking into his bones.   
He woke up the next morning surprisingly comfortable.  
"Good morning." Deecee said, looking down at Jute, who was curled up to his side. Jute immediately got up and scooted away, his face red." You can at least thank me."   
"Why didn't you wake me?" Jute asked, rubbing his stinging eyes.   
Deecee didn't answer.   
"...let's just get going." Jute started to walk left, but was pulled back by the cord. Deecee wasn't moving.   
"I said, let's get going."   
"No."   
Jute blinked. "No?"  
"We will have to go to terminus. Which is that way." Deecee pointed to the right.  
"Hell no! We'll just be walking right into their hands, if we can make it to Phoenix, we'll be able to-" he paused.  
"To live." Deecee finished his sentence, his voice softer. "... say it."   
"...to live." Jute answered, his eyes scanning the Androids face.   
"If we make it to Phoenix, you'll be able to live like a man."   
"Or a blender." Deecee's lips curled into a rare smile.   
Jute cracked a smile, chuckling softly. "...yeah, a blender man. Or...some other type of kitchen appliance."   
Deecee thought for a moment, then walked to the left. "We better get going."   
And for once, Jute followed without a word.   
Jute had fallen over at some point, wheezing. The air was too much for his lungs.   
"Can we..take a break?" He wheezed, looking up at Deecee.   
"We cannot."   
"This air is like...knives in my lungs.." Jute coughed, clutching his chest.  
"They will be here soon." Deecee said, picking the other man up with ease.   
Jute was caught off guard, grabbing the Androids shoulder.   
"Woah woah woah-what...are you doing?" He asked, coughing.  
"Helping you." Deecee answered and started to walk.  
Hours later, the two stood in front of the burning gas field and now destroyed Jeep.   
Deecee had a knife-like projectile in his leg from one of the probes. Jute looked at it.  
"Does that hurt?"   
Deecee paused and nodded. "Yes. It hurts very much."   
After a few moments, Deecee spoke again.  
"They will have another search party out by tomorrow."   
"Well we should get going then." Jute said, turning around. Deecee didn't move, and Jute turned to look at him.  
"No, you must go."   
Jute blinked, confused. "I can't go without you."   
"Yes you can." Deecee turned to the man, looking into his eyes.   
"...no-I'm not.."  
Deecee grabbed Jute's face with a shaking, yet strong hand and looked dead into his eyes.  
"Do not go soft on me now. Just a day ago you were willing to kill me."   
"I can't do this." Jute muttered, grabbing Deecee's wrist attempting to pull the man's hand off of his face, but Deecee had an iron grip.   
"...Don't even have anything to cut it with."  
Deecee pulled his hand away and brought it to the knife-like projectile that was still stuck into his leg. He pulled it out slowly, wincing as green blood leaked from the wound.   
Jute watched on, his nose scrunched up in disgust.   
"Here." Deecee dropped the blood covered projectile in Jute's hand. "Now you do."  
Jute looked at the projectile and back at Deecee, sighing softly.   
"When they pick me up, I can get a new hand. You cannot get a new life." Deecee said, looking at him.   
"What will they do to you?"  
"Nothing." The Android answered, but Jute didn't believe him. Deecee didn't believe himself either.   
"Just get on with it."  
Jute held the knife to Deecee's wrist.   
"What about blender man?"   
"...you will have to wait. Maybe next time around I'll find you."   
He knew that the Android was lying, there would be no next time.  
"You know I'm not fucking stupid, right?"   
"Debatable." Deecee smiled.   
Jute's lips curled upwards.   
"Get on with it, go and live your life like a man." Deecee muttered, his forehead pressed against Jute's as he watched the knife in Jute's hand move slowly.   
It was extremely intimate, and Jute felt both extremely saddened and flustered. He had never loved an Android, never thought of it. But he had loved men, never had gotten intimate with them. His eyes were welling up with tears and he looked up at Deecee.  
"Shall we sit?"   
Jute nodded and sat beside him, taking a deep breath and cutting the skin. Deecee winced.  
"You will survive this...right?" Jute asked, pausing and looking at the Android, whose face was centimeters away from his own as he gazed intently at the cut.   
Deecee didn't answer, his free hand coming to rest on Jute's shoulder.  
"Answer me."  
Deecee instead kissed Jute softly, his soft, artificial lips meeting Jute's scarred, slightly chapped ones. Jute dropped the knife and his arms flew around Deecee's neck, pulling the Android closer to him.   
Deecee had never kissed anyone before, so he pulled away for a moment to look at the other man.   
Jute smiled at the Androids bewildered and flustered expression.  
He had never kissed a man before. It was strong and solid, while girls were soft and fierce in their own way. His head was spinning with the events of the last few days, but the kiss had grounded him. His eyes were wet with tears, and they silently fell from his eyes as he kissed the Android.  
"I liked that." Deecee simply said, his lips curling as he looked at Jute. He wiped his own eyes, which Jute was surprised to see tears in.  
"Y-yeah...me too." Jute pulled his arms away, wiping his eyes and picked up the knife, looking at Deecee.  
"I can't do this."   
"Yes you can."   
"I can't."   
Deecee pulled Jute close, pressing his forehead against the other man's.   
"Listen, you have the chance to go live. They can just...rebuild me."   
"But you don't want them to."   
Deecee hesitated at the words. "That does not matter at the moment."  
He took the knife from Jute's hand and held it to his wrist, motioning for Jute to take it.   
Jute took it gently, taking a deep breath and in a half hour, Deecee's severed hand hit the sand.   
"Will I see you again?" Jute asked, cringing at the blood that spilled from Deecee's wrist.   
"I do not know. Most likely not."   
Jute took a sharp breath, looking away at the sand dunes.  
"Jute? Are you feeling alright?" Deecee asked, sitting up and looking at the man.  
Jute looked up at the sky.   
"No. It wasn't supposed to go this way."   
Deecee raised an eyebrow.  
"I just-" Jute paused. "I...shit! I wish I didn't care so much about you!" He said all in one breath, grabbing the robots face in his hands and looking down at him.  
They stayed like that for a moment, staring at eachother, until Deecee leaned up and kissed him.  
Jute kissed back, hard, attempting to fight away the tears that were pooling behind his eyelids.


End file.
